


Rodney Copperbottom x Reader oneshot/s

by orphan_account



Category: Robots (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Forgive me for I have sinned, I will add more for other oneshots, Mates, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, give me requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A/B/O dynamics well sorta.The reader goes into heat but hasn't been in that situation since she's gotten into Robot City so she has to find a way to pleasure herself. Luckily a blue robot is there to help you.Message me at: http://jaezjaeck.tumblr.com/ for more information on this book.





	Rodney Copperbottom x Reader oneshot/s

**Author's Note:**

> for the people who rewatched this movie and realized that oh shit they want to fuck either Rodney or Ratchet. Or both.

Oh no

Oh no.

You woke up that morning and you felt sick, but that symptom did not last for long. The moment you attempted to get out of the bed Aunt Fanny had made for you, your skin became hot and it was almost unbearable to leave your clothes on. Only a few minutes trying to get ready for the day, you lay in your bed after tearing your clothes off. You were in heat. 

This was the first time in forever! After you joined Rodney and his friends in Robot City, you never felt any urges and you didn't feel any need for sex. Normally you would just masturbate with the shower nozzle. But right now your body felt electric, hot and sensitive. That is how heats are for you. Truth be told, heats are annoying to deal with and often times, it is quite embarrassing talking to someone about heats.

Wait

Does this mean you had to explain what was going on with the others? Gods you hope not, you hope they stay in their own business and try not to communicate with you today. You could probably hold yourself down and pleasure yourself until you calm down or the heat stops completely. Maybe you could only trust Aunt Fanny entering your room to give you food? You could tell her to tell the others that you're just sick! You needed to be alone for a while.

Just as you expected, Aunt Fanny came into your room to ask if you were okay. Peeking out from under the bundle of covers, you can just barely see behind her and there were your friends, they seemed so worried and you felt so bad. You hear Aunt Fanny tell the bots that you were sick and needed to rest for a bit. Bless her. However, even though she told them not to enter your room, Rodney insisted that he needed to see you sometime today.

You will worry about that when it actually happens. Lean up in your bed and whine to yourself. Flopping back down onto the bed and pressing your face deep into the pillow that was provided. Your smell was so strong, so very strong. Like vanilla bean frosting and then later in your heat you will start smelling of fresh strawberries. 

His grip on the couch was hard, staring straight at nothing. The house smelled heavily of you. He wasn't complaining ad you smelled very nice, but he noticed that no one else seemed to notice the growing scent. He soon found himself tempted to burst into your room. His thoughts were interrupted when Aunt Fanny came back in the room to enter yours, to give you food. In which he quickly stood to look around her. He saw you, laying in your bed and hugging your pillow close to your body, he wanted to be that pillow. Then his eyes met yours, he couldn't describe what he thought. Something inside him jolted and he suddenly couldn't stand, quickly sitting and huffing. He needed to get in there.

It's been hours! No one has checked on you since this morning when Aunt fanny brought you food, but every once in a while he would hear a small distressed noise coming from your room. The others had to run errands for Aunt Fanny and she was probably in the kitchen considering the noise coming from the small room. He slowly stood from the couch and stepped towards your room. He heard your voice, but it was muffled and it was saying something. 

Opening the door and peering inside he quickly slammed his hand across his mouth. He almost closed the door before slowly opening it more and silently stepping in. 

You were biting your hand in a failed attempt to silence yourself. Red and sensitive that he just wanted to touch. A muffled whimper that almost sounded like she was calling his name! A hand placed between your legs, but it wasn't inserted, in fact, there was a handle of a hairbrush inside of you. He could tell it wasn't enough.

"so-so close"

So close? He jumped slightly when you dropped your hand and let out a loud moan, pushing the hairbrush as deep as it could go. Mumbling something to yourself and laying your head down on the pillow. It was weak. You needed so much more than just a weak little orgasm.

"Y/N?"

You could swear you actually feel your heart stop, quickly turning your head towards his direction and covering yourself. "Rodney!" you smelt an extremely strong scent, it's him. He's the one who did this to you, who made you go into your heat early. He could feel it too, an overwhelming desire and need.He found himself crawling towards onto the bed and over you.

"Can I help?"

His voice was low and it only made your heat spike up. Your heart was pounding so loud and the beat got quicker as he started to pull the covers down and off of your body. Finally, he can touch you. He can feel you. He can make you moan and scream. Wait what were these thoughts, his hands roaming over your chest. "be gentle, Rodney, their very sens-sensitive" you gasped when he flicked one experimentally. Whining, you lean the side of your face into the pillow. He's touching you, actually touching you.

You weren't dreaming.

Taking a nipple in between his thumb and middle finger, pinching it and he watched your head shoot back and such a beautiful sound came out of your mouth. He needed more of that. Lowering his head into your neck and whispering stuff to you. He was whispering confessions, what he wanted to do to you, how he couldn't do those things because he might hurt you and how much he loved you. His fingers gently pinching your nipples as he did, but his hands started to rub down your sides which pulled the cover back more. "I love you too" you mumble and he gasps just slightly, "please make me yours," you say and his grip on your hips tightens. He presses a light kiss into the crease of your neck, you smell so nice.

"Please"

"Rodney please" you whimper and that seems to be what breaks him. the kisses quickly turn into little love bites which moved down your body. He bites one of your nipples and causes your hips to rise into his and his hips thrust down onto you. He runs a single finger down your abdomen and to your sex, pressing his thumb into your clit which throbs for attention. Rubbing the sensitive bud in quick circles, he smirks at the needy moans coming from you. Hands roughly gripping the sheets above you. He presses his lips to the bud, kissing it gently and he watched as your body arched. You've been ready for him all day. "I'm your mate," he says to you. 

"I caused this, didn't I?" he leans up and over your face and then a smile crosses his face and his finger presses into you. Your hips immediately grind into his hand in an attempt to gain more friction. "y-yes" you whine, "yes you did" you gasp. He sounded like he was purring and for a second you wondered if this was too much for him and he was overheating or something. Then he lowered his head and kissed your lips, holding his lips there and you fell into it. When he pulled away, you noticed that his finger was no longer inside you and you were about to ask him what happened until you feel something much wider press up into your entrance.

Glance down and gasp as he started to push forward but he was being slow, agonizingly slow. You didn't even know he had those kinds of parts! "Rodney please don't tease me," you say with a bit of irritation in your voice. He smirks "I'm just making sure I don-" "you won't hurt me! Just fuck me Rodney!" your calm voice had turned into one full of irritation and need, your hips lifted in expectance.

"Well if you say so."

His body was over you and his eyes were lidded. His hands clung to your thighs as if he was protecting where he connected with you. He was thrusts quite slow but that only lasted a few minutes before his head lowered into your neck and he was quickly thrusting into you. Your hands squeezing his shoulders as he worked towards hilting inside of you. He was hitting that spot inside of you, the spot that made your legs tremble and your fingers tighten around his shoulders and your muscles tense. "you're tight.." he hissed, pulling back a bit before slamming back in and visibly shuttering. 

"Is that bad?" you ask while closing your eyes and struggling to speak after he hilted once again. "hell no" he growled, pulling back out once again. His member was thick and he felt amazing inside of you, stretching you in such pleasurable ways. Soon he found that the position that you were in wasn't really doing anything for you. So he made you lay on your side, your leg over his shoulder. When he pressed forward to hilt once again it felt heavenly, hands clinging so hard to the sheets you swear you can hear them rip. Instead of just hitting the spot with his tip, he's rubbing so hard against it. 

Then, he remembered. Earlier that year he was explaining to you the heat cycles and how humans never really got them unless they were presented omegas around alphas. You. You were a presented omega. He must be an alpha, you wouldn't have gone into heat if otherwise! That would explain so much! He was staring down at your neck, an unmarked omega. His gentle and experimental thrusts became much more rough and quick. An unmarked omega, he was breeding an unmarked omega. 

"Oh- yes Rodey!" you called, fingers clinging to the bed as if it would end it all for you to let go. The knot inside of you tightened and your eyes roll back a bit. what got into him all the sudden? He went from being so gentle to almost animalistic thrusting. As you start to see spots, you close your eyes and press your face into the bed. "please Rod-Rodney I'm so close" you gasp out, muffled by the sheets. His mouth his now pressing against the mate-mark area. The skin that connects your neck and shoulder. "please Rodney- oh god" you gasp and he growls, biting down on the spot. That sends you over the edge, especially when he hilts completely inside of you and enjoys the sensation of your tight twitching walls around his member. A shrill cry of pleasure escapes you and he pulls away from the bite and groaned, pressing his thumb onto your clit and rubbing in small circles.

You continued to whisper muffled praises and I love you's into the bed sheets, realizing pretty soon after you came down from your high that he had came too, but he was still releasing. Filling you up until whatever he was releasing was leaking out of you. You knew even though it was finished for only today that the next day, your heat will be stronger and you will be needier, begging for him and presenting yourself to him. Place your hand over the bite that he created and wince as it stings a bit. He drew blood, which is good. He properly marked you.

He laid beside you and pulled you into a spooning position, his arms wrapped around your body. "I love you" he mumbled into your neck, "I love you too" you whisper and you feel him smile into your neck.

He was your mate.

Later that night, you left the room to greet everybody for just a few minutes. You would go right back to your room afterward as Rodney was still asleep and well. It was warm in there. Aunt Fanny handed you dinner and smiled "and I've been meaning to ask- what was going on in there?" she asked and you tensed "um I - i don't know what you're talking about it must have been one of the neighbors," you say softly. 

"I don't think one of the neighbors would have been saying Rodney's name in such a manner- they don't even know him."

Welp, guess it's time to explain yourself.


End file.
